Cooktops generally have one or more heating elements configured for heating a cooking utensil. The cooking utensil, e.g., a pot or a pan, may be placed on the cooktop and food products (including, e.g., food solids, liquid, or water) may be placed inside the cooking utensil for cooking. A controller may selectively energize the heating element(s) to provide thermal energy to the cooking utensil and the food products placed therein. Alternatively, certain cooktops, often referred to as induction cooktops, provide energy in the form of an alternating magnetic field which causes the cooking utensil to generate heat. In both types of cooktops, a controller selectively energizes either the heating element(s) or a magnetic coil to heat the food products until they are properly cooked.
Many food products require careful monitoring and control of the cook time and temperature in order to provide optimal cooking results. In order to obtain precise feedback and control of the temperature of the food products as they are heated/cooked, a temperature probe may be placed in thermal communication with the food products. Temperature information is communicated to a control housing, which typically includes control electronics and a display for displaying the temperature of the food products.
Temperature probes are typically battery-powered in order to improve mobility and simplify operation. Notably, the control electronics and battery have thermal operating limits that should not be exceeded to ensure safe, proper operation and extended lifetime of the temperature probe. To protect the battery and control electronics, and to improve visibility of the temperature display, the control housing is typically placed outside of the cooking utensil. However, conventional temperature probes are typically exposed to temperatures that are too high for safe operation, especially when used with high-temperature cooking, such as frying foods at 375° F. or higher, which can damage the battery, display, or other electronic components. In addition, the temperature displays are often not optimally placed for user comfort and convenience.
Accordingly, a temperature probe capable of withstanding very high cooking temperatures while maintaining safe and proper operation is desirable. More particularly, a temperature probe that contains a control housing that minimizes the temperatures experienced by the control electronics and battery while providing improved visibility of the temperature display would be especially beneficial.